


Это твоя родина, сынок…

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Написано для AU-феста "В другом месте, в другое время" на К/С соо (http://never-parted.diary.ru/), содержание... соответствующее.Время и место действия - "советское" коммунистическое будущее, инопланетянин здесь внезапно не Спок, а Джим.





	Это твоя родина, сынок…

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Они сами по себе мальчики, свои собственные, что бы там «Парамаунт» не заявлял. А я так, подглядываю ☺  
> От автора: Имена героев изменены вместе с реальностью, я надеюсь, вы всех узнаете.

_То берёзка, то рябина_   
_Куст ракиты над рекой_   
_Край родной, навек любимый,_   
_Где найдёшь ещё такой?_   
_А. Пришелец._

  
12 апреля 2261 г.   
Ленинград, Звёздный городок имени Гагарина   
Дом высокой культуры быта

\- Доброе утро, товарищи! Передаём последние известия.  
\- Сегодня трёхсотлетний юбилей первого полёта в космос, и в этот знаменательный день на главной площади Ленинградского Звёздного городка зажжётся символическая Звезда Мира! Напоминаем наш постоянным слушателям, что сорок семь лет назад специальная космическая лаборатория СО РАН, находящаяся на околоземной станции «Союз», начала принимать сигналы с планеты Парадиз, находящейся в созвездии Кита. Расшифровка сообщений позволила установить, что наши братья по разуму живут на третьей планете от своего солнца, которое носит символическое название мира. Они построили мирное, высокоразвитое социалистическое общество и будут рады сотрудничеству и дружбе между народов. На внеочередном пленуме Совета Российской Федерации был дистанционно подписан договор о сотрудничестве. В дальнейшем стороны обменялись информацией о технологиях и культуре братских народов. Комитет по науке послал к братьям по разуму радиоуправляемую капсулу, в которой находились информационные кристаллы. Изучил технологии Фроима Кохрейна, отважные жители Парадиза решили отправить делегацию к Земле, на корабле, оснащённом сверхсветовыми двигателями. В обмен жители Парадиза передали учёные Объединенные силы, которые полностью нейтрализуют воздействие смертельных лучей Бертольда. Теперь полёты в космос снова безопасны! В обмен жители Парадиза передали учёные Объединенные силы, которые полностью нейтрализуют воздействие смертельных лучей Бертольда. Теперь полёты в космос снова безопасны! В обмен жители Парадиза передали учёные Объединенные силы, которые полностью нейтрализуют воздействие смертельных лучей Бертольда. Теперь полёты в космос снова безопасны!  
В начале апреля сего года корабль пришельцев, «Энтерпрайз» благополучно вышел на околоземную орбиту. Официальная делегация встречали в Кремле глава Верховного Совета товарищ Морев, председатель комитета по науке Татьяна Паулс и глава Дипломатического корпуса Сергей Кстонов ...

_\- Слышь, Кстонов, про папашку твоего говорят._   
_\- Логично. Он же там главный._

\- ... Капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» Роберт Эйприл с супругой Сарой совершили экскурсию по Москве. Гости выразили надежду на дальнейшее взаимовыгодное сотрудничество наших народов.   
Сегодня делегация «Энтерпрайз» в полном составе посетит Звёздный городок, где их ждёт торжественную встречу.

_\- Пашка Чехов до утра речь учил._   
_\- Слушай, Петрович, а они русский-то знают?_   
_\- Обижаешь, Лёнь. Я ж лично им синхронные переводчики настраивал._   
_\- Жучка посадил?_   
_\- Давидыч, сам ты ... жук. Государственная безопасность - это такое дело ..._   
_\- Значит, посадил._   
_\- Благородные доны, не могли бы вы заткнуться ?!_   
_\- Журавлёв, утро уже, вставать пора! А то я тебе как доктор пропишу ... по первое число!_   
_\- Гомен, Леонардо-сан, моя уже вставай!_   
_\- От, два брата-акробата - Олег да Пашка Чехов. Ходи, гроссмейстер!_

\- ... И о погоде. По сведениям Гидрометцентра, сегодня в Москве и Ленинграде солнечно, без осадков. Ветер восточный ...

_\- Вам мат, Степан Петрович!_   
_\- Ишь ты! И правда! Ну, Сергеич, с меня поллитра!_   
_\- Я не употребляю алкоголь._   
_\- Значит, кефир будет._

\- ... выпуск новостей окончен. В эфире была диктор Всесоюзного Радио Стелла Свободина.

\- Вот, пожалуйста вам, дитя космической эры. Стелла ... Звёздочка наша ясная ... Лёнь, ты помнишь этот бум на космические имена?

Ещё бы я не помнил. Эти, из СО РАН, лет двадцать замалчивали сигналы из космоса - радиопомехи, мол ... А когда объявили - тут и началось! Площади и улицы, да что там, целые города переименовывали, а уж дети! Треть мальчишек, тогда родившихся - либо Юры, либо Германы, а Кстонову, как всегда, особенно повезло ...

_\- Нам пора._

Лёгок на помине. Уже успел сходить переодеться. Высокий, черноволосый, худой - в чём душа держится, и серьёзный донельзя. А как же, ответственный момент, встреча с братьями по разуму.

_\- Значится, выходим дружненько к мемориалу, встречаем наших гостей, улыбаемся и машем ..._

Хороший всё-таки мужик Степан Петрович. Ну, про него-то всё ясно было еще тогда, когда он в первый раз во двор нашего коммунального дома заехал, на своей трофейной «Шкоде». Номера -то ... Само собой, никакой он не Степан, и не Петрович даже ни разу, его мальчишки со двора дядей Стёпой прозвали. Ага, за маленький рост. Однако воробушка он им тогда достал. Из багажника. Вернее, достал ящик с инструментами и за полчаса из какого-то металлического хлама соорудил настоящую музыкальную шкатулку - птичку в клетке. Золотые руки! По заданию научного комитета кабины нуль-транспортировки дорабатывать по всей планете - так они теперь как часы работают, лучше, чем метро! Такими кадрами не разбрасываются ... Вот его и отправили вместо ранней пенсии к нам в Звёздный городок. Наблюдателем Специального Совета. Личный номер 1701 - сам видел, Петрович при мне отчёт писал. И надо вам сказать, о чём мы на кухне вполголоса беседуем - то в отчёты попадает в сильно отредактированном виде. И спасибо Степан Петровичу за то, что нам так весело ...

Во дворе нас уже поджидала орава школьников. Ну да, Пашка же у нас пионервожатый, а Олег - в кружке реконструкторов фехтование преподаёт, вот и собрали ребятню. Ну и ладненько, значит, официальную часть возложим на пионеров.   
Дошли до мемориального парка. У нас тут красиво - зелёные аллеи, скамеечки ... о, и высокое начальство поехало, здрасьте, товарищи. Все выстроились в две шеренги у подножия «Звёздного Данко», в торжественном молчании дождались боя курантов - сигнал точного времени.   
В золотистом сиянии, точно в заданных координатах (видать, дядя Стёпа постарался, всё заранее рассчитал) возникла вся делегация пришельцев. Все пять человек.   
Обычные, надо сказать, люди, никаких там щупальцев или антенн.  
Ну, речь, все такое, принятые в почётные пионеры, повязали светло-синие (символ чистого неба) галстуки, зажгли символический огонь в руке летящего Данко, повезли Ленинград показывать.   
Капитан с женой (она, кстати, моя коллега, врач), биолог Кайл Сандорсен и лингвист Ильза Сандорсен - с начальством по машинам расселись и укатили, а самый младший из астронавтов остался - хочу, говорит, на Звёздный городок посмотреть. Ну что ж, давай, парень, познакомимся. Человек, сразу видно, хороший - улыбка открытая, глаза ясные ... На Гагарина чем-то похож.

_\- Кстонов, ты у нас сын дипломата!_   
_\- Ну и что?_   
_\- Иди хоть поздоровайся ..._   
_Кстонов чётко, едва ли не печатая шаг, подходит к гостю. Тот протягивает руку первым._   
_\- Джим!_   
_\- Джим ... - эхом отзывается Кстонов. Инопланетянин смеётся:_   
_\- Меня так зовут!_   
_\- Джим ... - повторяет Кстонов, похоже пробуя слово на вкус. - Тебя зовут Джим ..._   
_\- А тебя?_   
_\- Кстонов ... Спок. Сергеевич._   
_\- Кс ... Ст ..._   
_\- Можешь звать его просто Слава! - встреваю я._   
_\- Почему?_   
_\- Его имя так расшифровывается - «Слава покорителям космоса!»_

Я же говорю, повезло ему с именем. С другой стороны, спасибо, хоть не Даздраперма ..

_\- Я предпочитаю сокращённый вариант - заявляет Кстонов._   
_\- Окей, - соглашается Джим, - Значит, Спок._   
_Мы тоже представляемся, все по очереди._   
_\- Степанов, Степан Петрович, инженер._   
_\- Очень приятно._   
_\- Огнев, Леонард Давидович, медик._   
_\- Павел. Чехов. Студент. Будущий космонавт._   
_\- Ага. Выучишься - прилетай к нам._   
_\- А мы тоже пойдём в Космический, когда вырастем!_   
_\- Пионэры, идите в ... Космический, хоть прямо сейчас! Олег Журавлёв, студент._   
_\- Я тоже ... по вашему будет - студент. Окончил курсы пилотной подготовки, показал лучшие результаты в группе ..._   
_\- Ясно, отличник боевой и физической ..._   
_\- Сорри?_   
_\- Ничего, продолжай._   
_\- А вам нравится у нас на Земле?_   
_\- Пионэры, я кому сказал ?! - школьники со смехом убегают._   
_\- Мне нравится. Очень. И вот это, - Джим широким жестом обводит зелень парка. - И это ... - он смотрит вверх. Там, ничто касаясь ногами гравитационной платформы в виде Земного шара, парит юноша, протягивая руку к сияющей звезде ... или держа в руке своё горящее сердце. Для звонков, и так далее, а затем скульптура снова взмыла ввысь. Это и правда красиво._   
_\- Товарищи экскурсанты, - торжественно говорит Олег Журавлев, - посмотрите налево, здесь у нас Аллея Звёзд. Первые люди в космосе - Юрий Гагарин, Герман Титов ..._   
_Инопланетный гость внимательно изучает огромные, яркие, подретушированные фотопортреты._   
_\- Валентина «Чайка» Терешкова - первая женщина-космонавт ..._   
_\- Первой женщиной-космонавтом была Баба-Яга ..._   
_\- Чехов!_   
_\- Да ладно вам!_   
_\- Кто есть «Баба-яга»?_   
_\- Это, Джим, наша сказочная нечисть. «Зачем явился, добрый молодец? Дело пытаешь али от дела лытаешь? »_   
_\- Натурально как это у вас получается, Леонард Давидович!_   
_\- А то! Я, Пашка, чтоб ты знал, в школе в драмкружок ходил, имени твоего однофамильца. Кого только не играл - и Ягу, и Кощея, и чёрта лысого! «Бессмертный Кощей из одних костей, не ест ничего, ни мяса, ни щей! ..»_   
_\- Бессмертный скелет? Вау!_   
_\- Посмотрите направо, это знаменитый изобретатель Кохрейн и его «Жар-птица» - первый беспилотный корабль со сверхсветовым двигателем._   
_\- Я читал. Корабль сгорел, кажется?_   
_\- Да, а вот, кстати, Евгений Родин, который излучение Бертольда открыл, роясь в обломках «Жар-птицы». Пилот-испытатель, при жизни в космос полететь не смог, завещал себя похоронить там, среди звёзд._   
_\- Степан ..._   
_\- Петрович. Да зови уж дядей Стёпой, разрешаю._   
_\- Степан, а почему излучение - Бертольда, если открыл его Евгений?_   
_\- Родин тогда вычислил, что при переходе на сверхсветовую скорость пространства искривляется, и появляется особые частицы. А когда корабль возвращается, они просто вспыхивают, как порох. Изобретателя пороха звали Бертольд Шварц, вот тебе и лучи Бертольда._   
_\- Понятно._

Потом наши учёные гипотезы Родина подтвердили и людей в дальний космос запретили посылать. Зато на Земле космические технологии попали в нужные руки, и СО РАН совершил настоящий прорыв в науке. Через год - антигравитация, через три - бесшовный скальпель, через десять - универсальный синтезатор материи.  
Очень это было вовремя, тогда как раз настали «годы тишины» - цифровая техника перестает справляться с информацией. Пять лет - ни телевидения, ни нормальной техники, кризис, радиопомехи, международное сообщение невозможно - спутники управления потеряли. Потом, конечно, русские аналоговые компьютеры нового поколения в строй ввели, нуль-т разработали, и к началу 22 века образовали Новый Союз, а к середине - Объединённую Федерацию Планеты. Я про всё это только в учебниках и читал, сейчас уже и поверить сложно, что были когда-то разные страны и языки.

_\- И снова посмотрите налево! Герои ближнего космоса - команда капитана Стрельцова!_

Столетней давности история, а если вчера было ... даже частушки до сих пор поют:

\- А у Запада проблемы -   
Не до ядерной зимы,   
Показаны Дяде Сэму   
Маму звёздного Кузьмы

Нам с орбиты погрозили   
Неопознанной фигнёй,   
Ну а мы их победили,   
Вместе с мамой и Кузьмой

Наш Стрельцов тую Кузьму   
Расписал под хохлому   
Чтоб не лезла в драку,   
А летела в ... космос.

Запад и Дядя Сэм - это, стало быть, тогдашний образ врага. Сейчас смешно, а тогда никому мало не показалось. Прилетел непонятно откуда огроменный шар, со свистом пропахал полтора континента жутким огненным лучом, и продолжил бы дальше, если бы не экипаж «Авроры» - тогдашней МКС. Лейтенант Камышин, рискуя жизнью, на челноке «отвлекал внимание» этой дуры, а на «Авроре» тем временем вычислили несколько уязвимых точек «Кузькиной матери». Тогда уже на орбите кой-какая защитная автоматика стояла, только шарик мелковат оказался - пропустили. «Аврора» подала сигнал, и шар обстреляли со всех сторон. Сбили, так сказать, спесь. Исчез шар мгновенно, даже осколочка не оставил нашей разведке. Конечно, после того случая костальную оборону раза в три усилили. И я, в общем, понимаю, почему тогда СО РАН двадцать лет молчал про сигналы с другой планеты. Кто их знает - может это те самые, которые шар запустили? А государственная безопасность - это дело первостепенной важности, тут Степан Петрович прав. Государство-то у нас теперь - вся планета.

_\- А что там написано? - интересуется Джим, показывая на транспаранты, растянутые между фонарных столбов над дорогой._   
_\- «Да здравствует то, благодаря чему мы, несмотря ни на что!»_   
_\- Пашка! Не слушай ты его, Джим! Это строки из завещания Кохрейна. Когда подписывали манифест о создании Объединенн ой Федерации, эти слова стали лозунгом для всей Земли ... _   
_Мы произносим нестройным хором, с придыханием слова, знакомые нам всем с детства:_   
_\- Миссия человечества - исследовать неизвестные новые миры, искать новую жизнь, новые цивилизации, смело идти туда , куда не ступала нога человека!_

Восхищённый Джим снова мечтательно смотрит в небо и, погружённый в какие-то свои мысли проходит мимо последних фотопортретов, не спросив, кто на них изображен. Оно и к лучшему.   
Фотографию капитана Щукина здесь, в аллее, всего три года назад повесили. А самого капитана я в Центре Илизарова наблюдал. Наблюдал - потому что вылечить его невозможно. Экспериментальный полёт на сверхсветовой скорости, не прошедшая испытания на земле защитная система, и пожалуйста - трое мертвы, четвёртый получил травмы, несовместимые с жизнью. Но выжил. Хотя, какая это жизнь - в инвалидном кресле, с опалённым (местами до кости) лицом ... А он ещё и пишет, вернее диктует. Научные работы, монографии, статьи ... «Слово «космос» на греческом языке означает «красота». А красота требует жертв ... »

_ Джим почти минуту неотрывно рассматривает Спока, словно пытается понять, что же не так. Тебе попалась непростая задачка, парень. _   
_Догадается или нет?_   
_Восточный ветер открывает Джиму секрет, тщательно скрытый под чёрным каре Кстонова._   
_\- Спок! У тебя уши ... острые!_   
_\- Ага. А еще кровь зелёная, сердце справа и третье веко! Это я тебе, как его лечащий врач говорю!_   
_\- Как? Откуда? Почему?_   
_\- Это всё их проклятый СУРАК виноват! - отвечаю я._   
_\- Сурак - это имя?_   
_\- Нет, парень, СУРАК - это диагноз!_

Синдром участников работ на адронном коллайдере, он же синдром двадцать-пятьдесят - ничего хорошего, сплошные мутации и замедленное развитие. Не подумайте чего, не в интеллектуальном смысле. Просто физиологическая зрелость у них наступает позже, где-то годам к сорока-пятидесяти.   
Аккурат через девять месяцев после возвращения «Жар - птицы» первый остроухий ребёнок родился - у одной из сотрудниц СО РАН. Бертольд, чтоб его, остаточная радиация. А может, ещё какая гадость, причём наследственная. Кстонов-старший тоже остроухий, и наша главная по науке, товарищ Паулс.

_\- Джим, что ты его так рассматриваешь? Хвоста там нет. И крыльев - тоже._   
_Джим продолжает восхищённо разглядывать Спока._ _Кстонов тоже изучает пришельца, внимательно и настороженно - вычисляет, чего можно ожидать от этого звёздного мальчика._   
_\- Спок, представляешь ..._   
_\- Джим. Не. Делай. Так. Больше._   
_Джим недоумённо отходит от побледневшего Спока._   
_\- Что не так?_   
_\- Джим, просто больше не хватай его за руки без предупреждения, ладно? Это называется «высокая тактильная чувствительность»._

До легендарной Нинель Кулагиной Кстонову, конечно, далеко, газеты, извиняюсь, филейной частью он не читает, но поверьте, ему действительно неприятно.

_\- Всё в порядке, ты не знал. Что ты хотел сказать, Джим?_   
_Прикасаться к чему бы то ни было Джим побаивается, поэтому он начинает размахивать руками:_   
_\- Представляешь, дядя Кайл ... мистер Сандорсен ... мне с детства рассказывал сказки про эльфов. А ты - настоящий эльф!_   
_Кстонов, бедняга, не знает, как реагировать. К остроухим относятся по разному - одни считают их высокомерными выскочками (между прочим, небезосновательно), другие жалеют, как ущербных ..._   
_А Джим смотрит на Спока, как на сбывшуюся детскую мечту._   
_Одним лишь взглядом и неуловимым движением губ пришелец спрашивает разрешения. Спок смущённо опускает ресницы, произнося свое безмолвное «да», и Джим осторожно, нить касаясь, отводит прядь иссиня-чёрных волос за ухо. Тыльной стороной ладони Джим рисует в воздухе над заострённым ухом фигурную скобку и, кажется, даже не дышит при этом._

Трогательную во всех смыслах сцену прервал назойливый писк аппарата связи. Переводчик захлёбнулся и умолк, настолько быстро Джим делился впечатлениями со своими. Потом Джим снова повернулся к нам. На его лице одновременно читались огорчение и восторг. Оказывается, все официальные мероприятия, посвященные, и теперь инопланетяне желают видеть Джима, дабы совместно оценить непревзойдённое мастерство артистов Мариинки.

_\- Мы ведь ещё увидимся?_   
_\- Конечно, Джим!_   
_\- Тогда - до встречи! - и через несколько секунд Джим исчезает в золотистом сиянии._   
_\- Очаровательно, - поднимает бровь Спок, к которому, наконец, вернулся дар речи._   
_\- Что ещё скажешь, вундеркинд?_   
_\- Вы понимаете, доктор, - произносит Спок, глядя в пространство, - а ведь он действительно не притворяется другим. Он - такой, как есть, он открыт, как ..._   
_\- Книга? - я пытаюсь помочь в поисках нужного слова._   
_\- ... Как море. Как дорога ..._   
_\- Ага, в светлое будущее._   
_Что-то Кстонов сегодня не в меру лиричен. Обычно все его определения математически точны, но кажется, безграничное обаяние Джима пробило и эту стенку._

***

Через две недели в наш дом приходит официальный запрос. От количества подписей под ним рябит в глазах - первые лица Объединённой федерации, едва ли не весь комитет по науке, представители дипломатического корпуса и даже Специальный совет (этих дядя Стёпа по почерку опознал). Продравшись через дебри канцелярита, мы переводим письмо с бюрократического на нормальный русский.   
Ну нифига ж себе! Нам всем предлагают (читай - приказывают) отправиться в космическое путешествие. В аграрную колонию, по-нашему, стало быть, колхоз на планете Парадиз, помогать братьям по разуму поднимать ихнюю целину.   
Догадываюсь я, от кого инициатива исходила. Джим ... Ах ты ж стерва ясноглазая ...

_\- Дядя Леня, это же здорово!_   
_\- Чехов, даже и не пытайся меня уговорить! Я нуль-транспортировкой и то не пользуюсь - ещё делает из меня ... яичницу! А тут - космос!_   
_\- Доктор, ваша профессиональная квалификация может оказаться небесполезной, как во время путешествия, так и ..._   
_\- Кстонов, и ты туда же? Сказано-нет!_   
_\- Давидыч, а вот тут самое интересное. Основная часть деятельности остаётся на Земле, поедут в СО РАН дорабатывать наши корабли, особенно защиту. Доработайте и на них же прилетят обратно к себе на Парадиз._   
_\- А кто, извиняюсь, нам дорогу будет показывать?_   
_\- Вот, читаю: «Исполняющим обязанности капитана на время полёта назначается Джеймс _Тиберий..." - ух ты, ну и отчество!_ _  
_ __\- Это не отчество, это второе имя._   
_\- Журавлёв, я смотрю, ты всю рекомендованную литературу прочитал по данному вопросу..._   
_\- Наш Джим будет капитаном? Я согласен лететь хоть завтра!_   
_\- Уже и «наш»! Пашка, ты с ним полчаса всего общался..._

И тут в дверном проёме возникает «виновник торжества». В синем пионерском галстуке (совсем не снимал, что ли?), Слегка ошалевший - видимо, от обилия впечатлений, Джим, обведя нас всех взглядом, произнёс только одно слово:

_\- Поехали..._

Чёрт, не смог я ему отказать.   
Нет, не так.   
Ему я отказать не смог.

Поэтому, каждый месяц (наши парни, конечно, гении, но нужно же было хоть на тренажёрах чужую технику освоить) мы отправились в полёт на борту звездолёта «Энтерпрайз».   
Дядя Стёпа занял место у двигателей, Пашка и Олег - «за рулём», то бишь за пультом управления, Спок встал возле научной станции. Мне, как человеку, к технике не относящемуся, осталось только одно - встать за капитанским креслом и переживать там за судьбу нашей миссии. Джим, в этом самом кресле сидящий, не возражал. Он был абсолютно, абсолютно счастлив.

Когда «Энтерпрайз» вышел за пределы Солнечной системы, перед переходом на сверхсветовую скорость мы связались с Землёй - доложить стандартное «... полёт нормальный». Нас провожали с песней. Мы подхватили слова, и в тишине космоса торжественно зазвучал старинный гимн:

_\- Нам нет преград ни в море, ни на суше,_   
_Нам не страшны ни льды, ни облака._   
_Пламя души своей, знамя страны своей_   
_Мы пронесём через миры и века!_


End file.
